Trials of the Heart
by Jo Dawn
Summary: The possibly long awaited sequel to What The Heart Wants is now here! Chapter Eight up now.
1. Default Chapter

**_Chapter One_**

"Daddy! Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!"

Donatello looked up from his computer, smiling, and over at the doorway, as a blur of hair swept into the room, shrieking.

Lindy ran up to his side, and stopped, hiding behind his leg. He looked down at her.

"Are we under attack?" He asked.

She looked up at him, her face red and sweaty from running around. She nodded.

Don nodded. "Is it what we feared?" He asked solemnly.

She nodded again, then grinned.

Don sat back, tapping a finger on his face.

"He _is_ my brother, you know…"

She looked up at him, then grinned and shrieked, moving to run away.

He grabbed her up and held onto her.

"Shall I tell your Uncle Mikey that you're in here?"

"No!" She yelled, then struggled to break free.

He hugged her, then let her go. "So, where are you off to, all dressed up?"

She twirled around, her blue eyes shining. "I'm going swimming, Daddy! Fix my suit." She turned around.

He fixed her bathing suit and looked down at her. Lindy was four now. Four years old… _God, it seemed like just yesterday_… Don thought.

She was fiercely proud of that bathing suit. It was her first two-piece. She had gotten it the last time that her Aunt April had taken her shopping. And nearly bounced off the walls waiting for it to be nice enough for her to use it. Outside the bathtub, that is. Don sighed inwardly. She was so excited about a two piece _now_, he dreaded when she got older…

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?" He looked down at her.

"Are you done?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah." He finished tying the knot and swiveled his chair and looked at her again. "Who's taking you swimming?" He asked.

"Uncle Leo and Uncle Raph."

Don's eyes widened momentarily.

"Um, Lindy? Why are both your Uncle Leo and your Uncle Raph going swimming with you?"

She sighed dramatically and looked up at the ceiling. "Because I asked them to, Daddy."

"Oh." Don said, now understanding a bit more. "OK, then. As long as there's a grown-up to watch you…"

"OK!"

"But remember, be good. No fooling around." Don said, then leaned down to her and whispered in her ear. "And, make sure Leo and Raph don't drown each other, OK?"

Lindy giggled. "OK, Daddy." She said, then leaned up and put her arms around him, and kissed his nose.

Then she took off out the door. Mike sneaked past a moment later, and soon Don could hear Lindy shriek again. He shook his head and smiled. She had her uncles under her little finger. Him too. No wonder both Raph and Leo were taking her swimming. If she asked… then, well, even her Uncle Raph usually couldn't say no.

He turned back to the computer he was working on. They were still at the farmhouse, and he still fixed things to help pay for the bills and food. They'd never meant to stay so long, but… the time went by quicker than any of them had anticipated. The days turned into months, that turned into years. They still went back to the city often, though, for some of them, the time between visits had grown longer and longer with each time.

He really liked the farmhouse. The quiet, the serenity. He really enjoyed that. Raph still went back often. Sometimes for a week or so at a time. Don remembered the first time Raph had been gone for over a week. Lindy had thought he'd left her. That he wouldn't be coming back. Don shook his head. She'd been so upset.

Leo went back, too, but he also seemed to enjoy the quiet. He never stayed long, and always made sure to tell Lindy when he'd be back… and stick to his word.

Mike sometimes went back with Raph. He didn't stay as long, but Don knew Mike missed the people in the city. The all-night action. More specifically, the all-night pizza places…

Don had been back a few times, and always with Lindy. She didn't like being left by anyone, but especially him. Even though she had her uncles and Don was sure that she'd be even more spoiled if they were alone with her for an extended period of time.

He broke out of his thoughts as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Donnie! Hey, what's up?"

"April…" He leaned back in his chair and grinned. "What's new?"

"Not much here." She answered. "I was just thinking about you guys. I miss you."

"We miss you too."

"Well, I was thinking of taking a long weekend and go for a drive this weekend…"

"Great." His smile grew wider. "Shall we get your room ready for you?"

She laughed. "Sure, if you wouldn't mind. Thanks. So, how is everyone?"

"We're good."

"Good. How's Lindy?"

"I knew that's who you were really asking about." Don grinned. "She's fine. Right now she's swimming with Raph and Leo."

"Both of them?"

"Yep."

"Oh, she ought to be having fun…"

* * *

"You going back this weekend?"

Raph turned and looked at his brother. "Yeah, I might, Leo." He looks back over at the lake, watching Lindy splash around, trying to catch a tadpole in the shallow waters at the edge of the lake.

"You've been going more often lately…" Leo said.

"Yeah? So?" Raph replied, not taking his eyes off Lindy.

"Well, I just mean…" Leo began, looking down at his hands.

"Leo." Raph interrupted. "I can go if I want to. You can't stop me."

"I know that." Leo said. "And I wasn't trying to…"

"Leo, you're always trying to do something." Raph growled quietly, trying not to catch Lindy's attention. "Maybe you should come with me some time. Blow off some steam."

"Maybe…" Leo said quietly. "But we might not share the same idea of 'blowing off steam'."

"Leo, if that's some crack about what I think it is… You _know _I haven't been…" Raph turned to Leo angrily.

Leo held up his hands, not wanting to start a fight, not now. Not with Lindy right there. "Look, Raph, I'm not saying anything about that."

"Good." Raph turned back to the lake. His eyes widened when he didn't see anything. He stood quickly. "God. Where is she, Leo?"

"Where's who, Unca Raph?"

Raph whipped around to see Lindy standing behind him. He breathed a sigh of relief. For a second, there, he'd thought… He shook his head. He didn't want to think about what he thought.

"Look what I found!" She held out a frog proudly.

Leo looked at Raph and grinned. "Thought you lost her, did you?"

Raph sneered at Leo. "Wouldn't you like to think so?" He said, then turned to Lindy. "Whatcha got there, kiddo?"

"A frog!!" She exclaimed, holding it up to Raph's face. Unfortunately, he leaned down at the same instant, and Lindy brought the frog up, bumping him in the nose with it.

Raph moved back quickly, wrinkling his nose. Leo had to hold back a laugh at the look on his brother's face.

"Laugh it up, bro." Raph glared at Leo, as he tried, without much success, to cover his mouth.

"I think…" Leo tried talking again. "That it's about time to head back."

That got Lindy's attention. "Noooo!" She wailed, throwing herself at Leo's legs. "Not yet, Uncle Leo… Please!"

"I know you want to stay out here… But it's gonna be suppertime soon!" Leo tried a different tactic, knowing full well that she'd end up getting her way eventually.

"Nooo…" She sniffed pitifully.

"Don't do that, Lindy." Raph wrinkled his nose.

"Do what?" She turned watery eyes to her other uncle.

"_That_." Raph said, chuckling. "You have the unfair advantage!"

Lindy looked puzzled for a moment, before looking over to Leo again. "A few more minutes?"

Leo sighed, already berating himself. "Fine." He said. "Five more minutes."

* * *

A half hour later, Leo and Raph walked towards the house. Leo carried a sleeping Lindy with him. He looked over and caught his brother's eye. Raph gave a slight grin back, then looked back ahead of him. Suddenly, Raph stopped walking, and Leo soon followed.

"This can't be good." Leo could hear Raph mutter.

Don and Mike stood outside the house, seemingly waiting for them.

Leo and Raph made their way up to them. "What's going on?" Leo asked.

Mike was smiling giddily. "We're getting company!" He said happily.

Leo looked from Mike to Don, catching his eye. Don, in turn, smiled slightly, and looked down.

Leo took a breath. "April's coming up?"

Lindy stirred at that. "Aun' Ap'il?" She said sleepily, looking up at the rest of them bleary-eyed.

"Yes, angel." Don said, walking forward. "What happened here? Did we tire ourselves out?" He said, lifting Lindy from Leo's arms.

Lindy nodded, then let her head rest on Don's plastron. He chuckled. "I'll put sleeping beauty her to bed. Supper's ready, for the rest of you."

Leo nodded, and he and Raph followed Mike to the kitchen.

Don took Lindy to her room, and lay her down on her bed. He gently put the covers around her, careful not to wake her up.

He leaned down, kissing her forehead. And, putting his hands down on the bed, he moved to stand, but stopped halfway. Looking down again, he sunk back to his knees.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he let out a small gasp of air. April was coming, she was coming _there_. After so many months of… not thinking about her… of pretending. She was going to be there, physically and truly there. Each time was the same. Each time it hurt just as much.

After a few deep breaths, he rose and, taking another look at his sleeping daughter, walked from the room.

And almost walked right into his brother.

Leo stood, arms crossed, right outside the door. "Hey."

"Hey." Don answered, looking at his brother with curiosity.

Leo looked at Don for a moment before speaking again. "Are you okay?"

Don looked down before answering. "Of course. April wants to see Lindy, I can't deny her that."

"Then what's the…"

"He's coming with her."

Leo blinked at Don's interruption. "What?"

"She's bringing him." Don repeated. "Not like I can stop _that_, either…" He said quietly.

Leo put an arm around his brother's shoulders. "Hey, it'll be okay. You'll see." Words that he wished he knew were true slipped from his mouth before he could stop them.

"You don't know that."

"You're right. But we'll get through this. We always do."

"I'm tired of having to 'get through' things, Leo." Don muttered quietly, before slipping off to the kitchen in front of Leo.

Stopping, Leo sighed. This may be a longer visit than he thought.

* * *

Elsewhere, a black-clad fist pounded onto a wooden table, rattling the cups on it.

"What do you _mean_, you can't find them??"

"They.. They're untraceable, sir. We've searched the whole sewer system. And, nothing." The younger man wiped his sweating brow, as the other man in the room sat back in his chair.

"Nothing at all?" The other man asked.

"N-No, sir." The younger man said.

Sighing, the older man leaned back farther into his chair. "Let me tell you something about me." He said to the younger man. "Thomas Wilkins has not ever been, nor will he ever be… a failure." He looked down as he spoke, picking a piece of lint off of his jet black shirt. "Do you want to be a failure, Scott?"

Scott shook his head quickly, looking at the other man. "N-No, Mr. Wilkins."

"Good, Scott. Now," He looked back over at him. "Since we can't find them in the sewer system… we'll look above. And outside the range of the city."

"Are you sure… sir?"

"Scott…" Thomas leaned forward, looking the younger man in the eye. "Thomas Wilkins _always _gets what he wants. Never, ever forget that."

"We'll leave tonight, sir."

"Good boy." Thomas said, then leaned back in his chair again, rubbing a hand through his hair. He grinned to himself. He would get what was his. No matter what.

* * *

****

**_Author's Notes - _**

_Welcome to the sequel to 'What The Heart Wants!! Here, we will continue to follow Lindy and the guy's lives through more adventures. _

_Some fair warnings for you. There is a CHANCE, that there may be a character death somewhere in this story arc. Don't email me asking who, I won't tell. Anyway, I don't wanna ruin anything for you, but I feel that a fair warning is a good thing to do, here. Just in case. _

_Thanks to those who are still interested, in advance. ;) _


	2. Chapter Two

_**Chapter Two**_

The familiar, but rare sounds of an approaching car hit Leo's ears suddenly, and he quickly folded his newspaper. Standing, he walked over to the window and moved the blinds a fraction, just enough to see.

April's familiar car drove up the road, almost a mile away.

Leo squinted his eyes. He could make out another form in the car. He sighed.

_Let the fun begin. _

* * *

The door to the living room burst open with a flair, making its occupants jump.

"Hey, guys!" Casey walked in, arms spread out. He stopped suddenly as a sai wedged itself in the wall right below where his arm was.

He looked, wide eyed over at it's thrower.

A few seconds later, Raph smiled widely. "I knew it was you, ya goofball." He got up and moved over to Casey, clapping a hand on his back, and laughing heartily.

"I assume," April began, slipping past the two. "That it's now safe to come in?" She eyed the sai and jumped and Raph reached over and yanked it out of the wall.

"Guess we're doing a bit of home repair tomorrow." Mike laughed as he made his way to April. "Welcome home!" He cried, grabbing her and spinning her around.

She shrieked in laughter. "Mikey!"

Don walked to the doorway and leaned against it, crossing his arms.

She caught his eye and grinned slightly.

"Mikey!" Casey boomed, and Don winced.

"Can you keep it down, I don't want to wake up…"

"Ah, where is that little nymph." Casey grinned.

"She's sleeping, as it's late." Don said. "You weren't supposed to be here until tomorr-"

"Ah, we left a bit early." Casey grinned. "Now c'mon, she's a kid… she doesn't need that much sleep!"

Don opened his mouth then shut it as the floorboards creaked behind him.

"Stop hiding, Rosalind." He said without looking back. A moment later, she went tearing past him, and leapt onto April.

"Aun' Apwil!" She cried, burying her face into April's hair.

"Hey, sweet pea!" April put a hand on the child's head, smoothing her hair and kissing her cheek. "How's my favorite niece?"

"Let me see this little monster." Casey reached over and grabbed Lindy from April's grasp. Don noticed Lindy stiffen slightly. The last time she'd seen him she was two.

"Casey, maybe you better give her some space… She's awful tired yet, and…"

"Aw, no way." He lifted her up higher. "Lookit this… she likes me!"

Don wrinkled his nose. He felt a stab of…jealousy?… Run through him at the sight of Casey and Lindy together.

"She's _fine_, Don." Casey threw Don a look of… superiority?

Don cleared his throat, then looked to Leo.

"Let's go into the kitchen, shall we?" Leo suggested.

"Can I come?"

"No." Don said, at the same time that Casey said "Sure."

Don looked over at Casey despairingly.

"Oh, c'mon, Donnie-boy. I don't get to see her as much as I'd like. Let her stay up for once. C'mon. Be a fun 'daddy'." He looked pointedly at Don at that.

Lindy looked at Don, too, her eyes wide. "Pleeeaase, Daddy??"

Don moved his tongue in his mouth, thoroughly annoyed by this. Then he looked down, his shoulders sagging slightly. "I'm sorry, angel. It's too late for you."

Tears coursed down her face. She wriggled out of Casey's grasp and ran to April. "Aun' April… make him!"

April leaned down to her eye-level. "I'm sorry, sweetie. But what your daddy says, goes."

Lindy let out a wail. Don walked forward to pick her up. Se rubbed her eyes furiously as he walked out of the room, to her bedroom, Lindy's cries fading as they went.

"Is he always so harsh?" Casey broke in.

"It's late, Casey." Leo said. "She's tired. She'll be fine." He shifted; he'd said that more briskly than he'd wanted to.

Casey opened his mouth again, but a look from April quickly shut him up.

* * *

Lindy's cries quieted as Don lay her in her bed, and she rubbed her eyes sleepily again.

He leaned down, kissing her forehead, tucking the covers under her arms. Then he rose, and began walking to the door.

"Daddy?"

He stopped short, turning around. "Yes?" He asked quietly.

"Who is dat man?"

"That's…" Don stopped. "Casey."

She looked contemplative for a moment. "Is he my unca too?"

Don's heart seemed to speed up then. "Yes." He answered quietly.

Lindy nodded then, yawning, her hair falling into her eyes. "'Kay."

"Go to sleep, angel." Don whispered.

"I am, daddy." She whispered. "Goo'night.'

"Night." Don whispered back. Lindy blew him a kiss, which he caught and placed his hand on his plastron, above his heart.

Lindy grinned widely at this, then settled back into her bed, closing her eyes.

Don watched her for a moment longer, then shut the door most of the way, leaving it open a crack, just in case they needed to hear her.

Walking back to the kitchen, he heard the muffled sounds of talking.

* * *

Raph looked, his eyes wide, at his brothers. Mike looked surprised, to say the least. Leo looked… worried.

April looked down.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Leo said softly, finally. Raph looked over quickly at the tone of his brother's usually authoritative voice.

"Why not?" Casey asked. "It's not that far away, and…"

"What's not a good idea?" Don asked, stopping in the doorway.

All heads turned to look at him, except April, who slouched in her seat more.

"Taking Lindy to New York with us for the weekend." Casey said.

Don stopped, blinking. He could hardly believe his ears. "That's ludicrous." He grimaced, walking to the fridge.

"Ludicrous?" Case repeated, frowning. "We came early because we can't stay as long as we wanted. And we thought Lindy would like to see the city again, just for a few days."

"We?" Don turned, an eye-ridge raised.

"Casey." April said. "Maybe it's not such a good idea. Let it go."

"Why not?" Casey kept going. "It's not like we're 'irresponsible'." He looked over at Don. "Don't worry, _Don_, April will be there to baby-sit me."

"That's… that's not the point." Don started again.

Casey nodded. "Oh, _I see _the point here. And you know that you have no right to…"

"No right?!" Don started, but Leo stood.

"Stop." Leo said. "Now." He looked around. "We're not doing this tonight. It's late."

Casey stood up abruptly. "Fine." He said, looking at April. "I'll be in bed." He moved towards the door.

Don left the room soon after, and Raph followed. Leo looked at Mike and they exchanged glances. This weekend might turn out to be worse than they thought.

Leo walked into the living room, and saw Don picking up Lindy's toys, moving at an aggravated pace.

"Okay?" He asked.

Don made a grunting noise, not looking up. He continued picking up until the last toy was in the bin, then he sat down on the couch, putting his head in his hands.

Leo sat down next to him. "This is hard, I know."

"How can I tell them no?" Don asked quietly.

Leo blinked at that.

"Why does he wanna take her all of a sudden?" Don asked. "Why now? It's been years…"

"I… don't know." Leo said, truthfully.

"You know… darn well… that if he wanted to take her, I… I couldn't stop him." Don said softly, his voice barely heard.

Leo had no answer for that. He just squeezed his brothers shoulder lightly, and put his arm around his shoulder.

* * *

****

**_Author's Notes –_**

_Wow! Two chapters in two days. I may be on a roll. ;) _

_One quick note I forgot to put in the first chapter. Heh, I can't believe that no one caught (or told me, at least)… the last chapter of What The Heart Wants, if anyone notice, but it began the same way as the first chapter did. On purpose, heh. ;) _

_Again, about the possible character death.I was gonna do it (if at all) as a surprise, but decided that the death threats just weren't worth it. ;) _

_Anyway, wow! So many thanks to give out here!! I'm honored. Thank you to all those who continue to support me, and are interested in Lindy and the guy's further adventures. _

**_Doppleganger_** – Thanks! 

**_LenniluvsBrian _**_– Heh, they weren't in the last story. They're new. ;) _

**_Reinbeauchaser – _**_A big smile to you. Thanks. _

**_Lioness-Goddess – _**_Glad ya liked it. _

**_KaliAnn – _**_Lindy's obvious lack of noticing the difference in her and her family will be addressed. _

**_Ramica_**_ – Oh, don't worry. She's been told no a few times before. ;) _

**_FF Demon-Angel – _**_Thanks! _

**_Reluctant dragon – _**_Heh, thanks! …Threatening gesture duly noted. ;) _


	3. Chapter Three

_**Chapter Three**_

Raphael awoke, groaning at the catch in his neck. He hadn't done anything overly strenuous the day before (for him, anyway). He was afraid, and highly suspicious, that it was due to stress.

Sighing, he rubbed a hand over his head.

Last night had been rough. He didn't know what Casey was quite thinking, wanting to take Lindy.

He stopped at that thought. He knew Casey was generally, deep down, a good guy. But he still didn't want him taking Lindy away from them.

And he'd yet to be able to talk to him about it. He sat up in bed, moving to put his feet on the floor.

He needed to find Casey and talk to him.

* * *

Mike looked up when April came into the kitchen. "Good morning!" He said, as cheerfully as he could muster.

"Morning, Mikey." April answered smiling weakly.

It was silent for a few minutes, until April began talking again.

"Mikey, you know… I feel really bad about Casey yesterday. Upsetting everyone wasn't our intent."

Mike seemed to stiffen for a moment, before turning back and looking at April. "It was just a shock, you know? He hasn't been around for years, and now he wants to take her…"

"He doesn't want to _take _her, Mikey." She shifted. "Just… visit with her."

"But, why now?" Mike turned a chair around and straddled it.

"He's trying to turn some things around." April answered.

There was a moment of silence again. "And you?"

April shifted uncomfortably again. "What can I say? I'm a sucker for second chances."

Mike paused. "For how long?"

"A few months now." April answered. Mike sighed.

"Have you told Donnie yet?" He asked.

"No." She said. "I… couldn't."

"Well you better… and soon."

"I know, Mikey." She said, her voice going down to a whisper. "I know."

* * *

Finding Casey was no real feat by any means. Especially when you were a ninja. The loud grunts and the sounds of fists hitting something could be heard almost all the way at the house. The man was not what one would call 'stealthy'.

Raphael watched his friend fiercely using the punching bag for a few minutes before he moved forward.

"Casey." He called, a bit more gruffly than he had originally intended.

Casey jumped a little, looking up. He relaxed when he saw his friend walkoing towards him.

"Jeez Raph… Don't surprise me like that."

"You mean how you surprised all us last night?" Raph said, almost surprising himself with the question. He noted his friend's eyes narrow at that.

"Come on, Raph. Don't tell me they got you actin' all cautious now, too." He waved a hand dismissively.

Raph grunted at that. "They don't got me doin' _nothin_'."

"Then what seems to be the problem, _bud_?"

"Well…" Raphael stopped. "Casey, man… Ya can't just… do what you did."

"What did I do?" Casey asked, annoyance growing in his voice.

"Ya can't just… Come on, you _know _how things ended all those years ago! And then ya just come waltzin' right back in and try and take away the _one _thing we… that _Don_ has! Things're gonna get tense!"

It was silent for a long moment. Casey stared at Raph.

"You better watch it. Living up here with a kid… at the farm. Yer getting' soft, Raphie boy. All thoughtful and crap." Casey sighed, frustrated.

"Look," He continued. "I didn't mean to come up and cause trouble, okay?" Raph threw him a look at this and he sighed again. "Alright, alright." He continued, throwing his hands up in the air. "Maybe I wanted to shake things up a _little_."

"Mmm hmm." Raph agreed, crossing his arms in what he realized was a scarily 'Leo' pose.

"C'mon, Raph," Casey began. "I'm sorry, I just… you _know_ how I get!"

"Yea, Case. And _I'm _sayin' that you need to _not _do that. Rosie is four now. You've been gone for years…" He stopped, and looked around before continuing, his voice a harsh whisper, even though he knew there was no one around them.

"You can't come in here and… mess with her like that. _I_ won't let you, even if Don's too… _Don _to say anything about it!"

It was silent for another moment.

"What's going on with you and April?" Raph blurted out.

Casey looked over at his friend and Raph could swear he saw a sheepish glint in Casey's eye. His heart sank.

Raph sighed. "When?"

Casey let a bit of a grin slip onto his face. "Few months." His grin faded, however, as he watched Raph's shoulders fall.

"Ya coulda told me, though." Raph said, his voice a near whisper. "Given us _some _warning before showing up here with her." He hissed.

"Sorry, Raph, really…"

"No you're not" Raph interrupted. "You're as much a hothead as me. Ya did it on purpose, because _I _would have." He paused. "Or, I woulda _thought _about it, at least. That was low, Casey…"

* * *

April stood in her bedroom. She wasn't really sure if she could go to lunch this afternoon. If she did, then she'd have to face everyone, and she knew after last night it wouldn't be pretty. She'd gotten lucky only seeing Mike this morning. That thought saddened her suddenly. Lucky _not _seeing them? She sighed. He'd had so many questions, and rightfully so. But last night still bothered her. Before then,she'd never seen Don look so sad before, and Leo so unsure.

"April?"

April whipped around at the voice. She stopped, when she saw who was in the doorway. She'd been dreading this moment all night, but knew that it had to happen.

"Hey, Don."

Don stood in the doorway, staring at her, his arms crossed.

"You can come in, if you want."

"I'm not sure if I want to, yet." Don said curtly.

April blinked. There was something different in Don's demeanor nowadays. She couldn't quite place what it was, though. It had emerged soon after acquiring Lindy, she noted, but now it was fairly evident. Whether it was the passage of years, or being a parent, she wasn't sure. He was… more confident, maybe… more decisive. She just couldn't put her finger on it. Right now, though, she knew he was not at all happy.

Don looked at her for a few more minutes before she sighed audibly. "I'm sorry, Don, okay? He _wanted _to come. I couldn't just say 'no', could I?"

There was a pause at that, and she turned away a bit. "Alright, fine. I could have, technically, said no."

"Then why didn't you?" Don asked suddenly. April could hear a sudden pleading tone enter his voice.

"It's… complicated, Donnie." She answered.

"Is it?"

April sighed again. "You're not making this easy for me, you know."

"You thinkthis is easy for me?" Don hissed. "For Lindy? For _any _of us? You _know _how things went down when you guys left." Don walked farther into the room as he spoke.

"I'm sorry, Don. I never meant to make things harder for you… but I wanted to see Lindy, and… and you _know _that Casey and I are giving it another go… and he wanted to come…" She stopped at the look on his face at that. _Had _he known?

"To watch over me, I presume." Don stated flatly.

April's cheeks flushed. "Why would you ever assume that."

"Because I know Casey." Don said. "Why else?" He was starting to get worked up now. "You can't try and tell me it was because he missed us. It's been _years_, April."

He moved up in the room again. "And, suddenly, the first time you come up in months, and he has to come too? And he wants to take Lindy…"

"He doesn't want to 'take' her, Don. He just wants to spend some time with her."

"I don't know that." He looked at her pointedly.

"Are you saying _I _have something to do with this?" April cried. "You need a reality check, buddy, because if you think, for one second, that I brought Casey up here for the sole purpose of taking Lindy away from you…" She paused a moment, taking a breath. "Or that he came _just _to watch over you? Come on, Don. You're smarter than _that_. You never even gave him a reason to watch over you, anyway."

"Never stopped him before." Don retorted.

"Because maybe, in his own way, he cared."

"Are you saying that I didn't?" Don's eye ridge rose inquisitively.

"Well… you sure never gave me any straight forward signs." April said. "In that way, you were _worse _than he'll ever be. At least with _him, _I know how he feels. With you, I only know what to expect…"

Her words broke off as Don moved forward suddenly, standing only inches from her. She could feel his breath on her neck.

"I can't change who I am, April."

No," She said. "And neither can he."

"You can't keep comparing us."

"Then what can I do?" She cried. "You two are what I _know. _The only… slight part of a relationship I ever desired, or wanted. Total opposites, but both what I wanted. _He _just knew when to make a move, and not just sit back and watch from the sideli-"

Before he knew what he was doing, before _she _did, Don had closed the gap between them, soundly kissing April on the lips.

For a moment, time seemed to stand still, seconds and milliseconds becoming minutes and hours.

Suddenly the door opened, breaking them apart. They stared, wide eyed, at the figure doing the same to them.

"Oh my God…"

* * *

_**Author's Notes – **_

_My deepest apologies. I have no real excuse for myself other than an inability to write this. That and some real life stuff that, as usual, got in my way. For the record, the end of this chapter surprised me as much as you, I'm sure. It wasn't meant to end that way. But I can't fight what HAS to be written, if you get what I mean. _

_Thanks for the support, and reviews…They mean a lot to me, really. The next chapter will be coming sooner than this one did, I hope. _


	4. Chapter Four

**_Chapter Four _**

Don and April froze, inches from each other. Don's arm was still wrapped around her waist, as they stared at the now open door.

For his part, Leo managed to look more than a little surpised, as he stared back at them. Then he suddenly and swiftly moved into the room, closing the door behind him quickly.

He said nothing for a few moments, just moved into the room, looking at them.

"Okay." He said finally. "Okay..." He moved about the room, beginning a pace that Don recognised as familiar from years past. "I should have knocked." Leo continued. "That was my mistake." He looked away again. _I **really **have to do that next time. _He thought to himself.

Don and April managed to untangle themselves in the meantime. April sat down on the bed, wrapping her arms around herself.

Leo opened his mouth, then closed it again. "Can I have a word with you?." He said suddenly, grabbing Don by the arm and dragging him into the hallway, closing the door behind them.

Leo walked a few steps away from Don, then stopped, looking at the wall. He stared at a crack he hadn't noticed prior to this for a few moments, before turning back to his brother.

"Don..." He said, but couldn't seem to continue. He shook his head. "Just what were you thinking?"

When he got no immediate answer, he resumed his pacing in the hallway.

"Look," He started again. "I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have just burst in like that, but I had no idea that you were... that you were, um, _in _there." He sighed. "I should have knocked... But _jeez_, Donnie..."

He looked over at his brother. Don's face was a mixture of relief, awe, and, conflictingly, horror. Pain filled Don's eyes, suddenly and, for the first time in their lives, Leo knew that his brother had absolutely no idea what to do.

Leo sighed, his shoulders sagging in a rare form of defeat and a heavy feel;ing in the pit of his stomach.

"Don." Leo began again. "Just... whatever you do, just be careful, okay? Just _know _what you're doing and I... I support you."

Don's eyes still held uncertainty, so Leo crossed the distance between them in two strides and enveloped his brother in a hug. He couldn't remember ever hugging his brothers so often as he had these past few years. Not since they were little. Somewhere in time they had stopped doing that, as sometimes happens. But, without really knowing it, they'd all missed it. He realized that they needed it. _He _needed it.

Don spoke, suddenly, breaking Leo from his thoughts.

"I should never have done that."

"Why?" As if he had to ask...

"Because... I was better off not knowing what it was like." Don continued, his voice strained. "Now I have to live my life knowing I'll never have it again."

It wasn't the answer he'd expected, and, not knowing what to say to that, Leo said nothing. He merely hugged his brother more tightly.

* * *

After Leo and Don made their exit, April allowed herself to react. She put her head in her hands.

She loved Casey. She _had _to. Why else would she keep going back to him?

...Or was she just waiting for Don?

She squeezed her eyes shut tightly. God help her, after her initial surprise, she had _liked _the kiss. She'd wanted it. She _prolonged _it.

* * *

The back door slammed shut, and a few moments later something heavy plopped down on the couch.

Mike turned to the person next to him. Raph looked at him.

Seconds later, the door open and shut again, and Casey came through the living room.

"I'm gonna go shower before supper... that okay?" He said, a hint of agitation in his voice.

Mike looked at Raph again, after Casey had gone upstairs. "The talk went well, I take it?"

Raph grimaced at that, leaning back farther into the couch and crossing his arms.

"Okay then." Mike breathed, turning back to the television.

"What's the matter, Unca Raph?" Lindy came running into the room, flying onto the couch inbetween her uncles.

"Nothing, Linds." He answered.

"But I heard you make that noise, all the way in the other room." Her eyes widened, and she peered at him as if searching for something.

"Stop lookin' at me like that." He playfully swatted her away. "I'm fine." He grabbed her and kissed her on the head as he sat her down in his lap. Then he threw a look at Mike over her head.

Mike closed his eyes and sighed silently.

* * *

Casey made his way upstairs, but slowed down at the sounds of voices. When he reached the top of the steps, he saw Don and Leo at the end of the hallway. Leo was speaking softly to Don, who was looking down at the ground. Casey raised a brow at that, but continued his walk. He paused as he passed April's room, and knocked on the door before peeking his head in.

"Hey, April, I'm gonna go..." He cut off as he saw her on the bed, head in hands. She looked up suddenly, then back down just as quickly. She wiped her eyes as he entered the room.

He sat down next to her, and touched her wrist. "Hey, what's wrong, April?"

When she didn't say anything, he put a finger under her chin and lifted it so he could see her. Her eyes remained downcast, however. "April?"

"Casey..." She shook her head slowly, then looked him in the eye. And, suddenly, he knew.

He closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"I'll kill him." He stood up, and started for the door. He stopped abruptly when April moved to block his path.

"I kissed him back." She said, and his glare turned to her. "I didn't at first..." She admitted. "But then I did."

He looked down for another moment.

"I'm sorry, Casey."

"This is what you've been wanting for years." He said quietly. "Why should _you _be sorry about anything?"

"Don't do this." She said.

"You already _did _it, April." He grabbed his coat. "Now it's time to live with it." He stormed out of the room.

* * *

Leo saw Don gazing at April's closed door after Casey had entered. "Come on." He said. "Let's give them some time." He led a still silent Don downstairs to the living room, joining their brothers.

Mike shot a look at Don and Leo, but Raph cleared his throat, effectively stopping any question that might have come from Mike. He nodded towards Lindy, still in his lap and transfixed by the book she held.

"C'mon, squirt." Mikey said suddenly, standing and holding his arms out for Lindy. "Wanna go help uncle Mikey cook supper?"

Lindy's eyes lit up and she clapped. "Can I stir the bowl?"

Mike nodded, and she squealed happily. "Let's see those jumping abilities." He said, and she launched herself off Raph and into Mike's waiting arms.

Leo cleared his throat. "Are we allowed to jump on the furniture?"

Mike nuzzled close to Lindy's ear and whispered, "He's just jealous because he's not part kangaroo like you are." She giggled, and he winked at Leo.

* * *

Casey started down the stairs. His sadness was threatening to get the better of him. He blindly went down the steps, then stopped. Anger began to take over any other feeling he held.

Leo saw a figure abruptly stop on the stairs, and his eyes flew to them. Don's eyes slowly followed suit, and Raph did the same.

"You." Casey walked the rest of the way down the stairs, his finger pointed at Don.

Raph saw Don look down quickly, then back up.

"I should tear you apart for what you did." Casey continued, stopping at the bottom of the stairs. Raph sat up more. He knew his friend, and Casey was _beyond _mad.

Don's gaze went to the kitchen, then back to Casey.

"Casey, stop it!" April appeared at the top of the steps. Raph could see tears drying on her face and he grinned grimly. Whatever had happened was big. And about to come to a head right now.

"You have _no _say in this anymore." Casey called up to her. Then he turned to Don. "And you... Who do you think you are, huh?" He started walking towards him.

"You had no right to do what you did. I should bash your _shell_ in for that!"

"I'd appreciate you not talk like that where my daughter can hear." Don spoke finally.

"Daddy?" They all heard Lindy's voice calling from the kitchen. Leo could see her trying to peer in, and Mike pulling her back. A moment later, they heard the door close.

"If she heard you..." Don began, then stopped.

"Then what?" Casey began. "And we'll just talk about what belongs to _who_, won't we?"

"_She _doesn't belong to you!" Don raised his voice finally.

"You son of a--" Casey took a leap at Don, so quickly that neither Leo or Raph was expecting it.

Don jumped up from his place on the chair and was quickly knocked down by Casey. He rolled up and pushed Casey off him.

"I suggest you stop. Now." Don said, keeping his voice level, but Leo could see his breathing deepen and quicken.

"Or what?" Casey said. "You've already taken all you could from me."

Leo stood. He was torn between stopping this or letting Don take care of it.

"Case..." Raph tried.

"Shut up, Raph." Casey waved him off. "Because while you were out distractin' me, your _brother _here was up there makin' the moves on April."

Raph stopped. He wanted to be angry at the accusation... But had Casey just said what he thought he did?

But before he could voice his question, Casey had turned back to Don. "I will make sure you are sorry for what you did."

Don's jaw set tightly.

"You will be sorry that you _ever _put your lips on her."

Raph's eyes snapped up at that. Donnie'd _kissed _her?

"Empty words, Casey." Don said.

Casey swung around and threw a punch. It landed swiftly on Don's cheek, making a mark on his face. Just as quickly, Don grabbed Casey in a headlock, spinning him around.

Both Leo and Raph stopped. Neither had expected Don to fight back.

"I _can _make you sorry." Casey said, backing up a bit, an odd glint in his eye. "Any court in this country, Donnie-boy, and that little girl is with _me_."

With a movement so fast Leo barely saw it, Don had Casey pinned to the wall, his arm up under Casey's chin, at his throat.

Raph stopped, and Leo took in the scene quickly, watching Don and Casey. His brother's muscles bulged, as if he was fighting himself for what he should do. His teeth gritted as his breath came in gasps. Raph looked at April. She looked scared.

"You wouldn't make it to the front door." Don promised, his voice a quiet calm that somehow disturbed Leo.

"Don." Leo said. It seemed to break him out of his trance and he let up on his hold on Casey. Casey broke away from Don, and Raph grabbed him, dragging him away.

"Beat it, Case." Raph pushed him towards the door.

Casey stumbled a few steps, then looked back at them. "This isn't over..." He said to Don.

Don shook his head. "Leave now, Casey. Before you hurt yourself."

"Mistake, _bro_." He pointed at Don. "You remember that, next time you mess with Casey Jones."

Don made a move for him, but Leo stopped him. "Get out, Casey." Leo said forcefully.

Casey said nothing, but narrowed his eyes and left.

* * *

The room was silent, aside from the quiet noise of the machines humming as they worked. A well dressed man sat at his desk, idly tapping his fingers. He looked up as the door opened suddenly.

"Sir?" Another man stuck his head in.

"Scott..."

"Mr. Wilkins, sir, there's... someone here to speak to you."

"Look at my appointment book, Scott. I don't believe he has one." He shook his head. "You know how I so hate to be disturbed."

Scott turned a paler shade than normal. "He's... quite insistent, sir. He says he maybe be of some service to you." Scott looked around before lowering his voice. "About your... _green _pest problem."

"Ahh, then..." The man sat up. "Send him in for me Scott. What's the delay?"

"Y-yes sir." Scott disappeared, and a moment later, another man entered the room.

"I am Thomas Wilkins." He stuck out a hand to greet him.

"Yeah, I know who you are." The man interrupted.

"Very well then." Thomas sat down, his lip curling a bit in displeasure at being interrupted. "I... understand that you have some information for me?"

"Um, yeah." The man ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Well?" Thomas sat back in his seat, folding his fingers together.

"You want the turtles?" The man said finally. "I can lead you right to their front door."

For the first time, in a long time, Thomas smiled.

"Excellent."

* * *

**_Author's Notes - _**

_Wow... So many wonderful reviews! And I was so worried about that last chapter. :) You all made MY day with your encouragement and kind words. Thank you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, also! _


	5. Chapter Five

_**Chapter 5 - **_

As soon as Casey stormed out of the house, April looked at Don, throwing him a glare. Then she turned and ran up the stairs. A second later, they could all hear the door slam shut.

Silence reigned, as they all stood there, looking uncomfortable. Then the back door opened and shut, and suddenly Lindy bounded into the room. She ran up to Don, putting her arms around his leg.

"Daddy, what happened?" She looked up at him, eyes wide. Don just sighed, closing his eyes.

"Why did he yell?" She continued, astonished. "He was loud, Daddy, and he said mean things?"

"Yes, Lindy." Don whispered.

"Why, Daddy, why?" She shook his leg to get his attention more.

"Lindy…"

"Is he gone now? Is he comin' backs? Where did he go? Why did he yell?"

"Lindy, I don't _know_!" Don said finally. "So _please _stop asking me!"

It wasn't often that Don lost his patience with Lindy. She stopped, looking up at him as her eyes filled with tears. Her lower lip trembled. She stepped away from him, running to the doorway of the room.

"You yelled just like him, Daddy! You're mean too!" She yelled, tears coursing down her cheeks. She then turned, and ran to her room.

"Oh God." Don brought a hand up and rubbed his forehead. Raph and Leo both turned to him.

"What in the world did I miss?" Mike asked, wide eyed.

"Have one'a them explain it to ya… I'm headin' _out_." Raph said shortly. He pushed past them and then walked out the door, slamming it on his way.

Mike looked at Leo, who sighed heavily.

"I'm thinking I don't wanna know…" Mike muttered to himself.

"I'm an _idiot_. That's what happened, Mike." Don groaned.

"Um…" Mike began. Leo walked up to him and whispered briefly what had happened. Mike's eyes grew wider and wider, and his gaze flew to Don.

"Dude…" He whispered.

Leo shook his head, silently stopping Mike's question. Mike sat on the couch, his mind swirling with all this information. A moment later, he scooted over to Don.

"She'll be okay." He said softly.

His brother brought bloodshot eyes to him. "Who?" He got out.

"Both of them." Mike said. "But Lindy especially."

Don shook his head. "I should never have lost my patience like that with her."

Mike nodded. "True enough, bro." He smiled. "But she'll get over it. Just go love her a lot more right now."

Don playfully swatted at Mike as he finally grinned. "When in the _world _did you get like this?"

"What, smart?" Mike said. "Donnie… what you don't know about me would surprise you."

"Mostly because what we _do _know, scares us." Leo commented dryly. Mike's gaze shot over to him, and Leo winked.

Mike jutted a thumb over to Leo. "Now _this _one's gettin' cheeky. Maybe we switched bodies or somethin'…"

Don let out a short laugh and shook his head. He looked at Mike. "Thanks." He said softly.

"It's why you let me live here." Mike grinned, a playful smile on his face.

"Well, that and the fact that no one else can _not _burn the food as well as you… but sure." Leo grinned. But his mind was, as always, swirling about with situations and outcomes. His smile faded a bit. He hated thinking sometimes…

* * *

Raphael stormed outside. He found himself heading for the barn. Walking into it, he found what he needed. 

He knew it would be dark out soon. The blooming season gave him longer daylight than it _had_, but, he knew that dusk was swiftly approaching.

And yet, he still grabbed the old mower from it's spot, yanking it out of the barn and into the grass. A frustrated pull on the line started it easily.

Grunting softly, he began pushing the mower across the yard.

He went about his work, the sun slowly fading into the night. He was two thirds of the way through, when he turned and saw Leo standing suddenly before him.

Raph growled lightly. Partly because he was mad that Leo had managed to sneak up on him like that, and another part because, well… He was just plain _mad _and needing someone to take it out on.

"What?" He spit out as he let go of the mower. It slowly moved forward in the grass, as it died out until it stopped.

"Just check-… making sure everything's okay." Leo said, shrugging. Raph frowned at his nonchalance.

"I'm not a child, Leo. So checkin' up on me ain't necessary."

"You're right." Leo said. "You aren't a child. But you're my brother."

Raph's hard expression faded slightly. His brother, usually so… so much more _Leo_… looked tired.

"Well, look," Raph began; trying to change the subject, lose the tension, _any_thing. "You said you wanted the yard done, so… here ya go!"

Leo chuckled softly. "It's dark out."

Raph sighed. "I know…" He said, his voice growing quiet.

"What are you mad at, Raph?" Leo asked, pushing the mower towards his brother. Raph grabbed the handle, and looked up at him a moment. It was rare that he was actually _asked _why he was mad. Usually they ignored him or got into it with him.

He pushed the mower a few more feet, even though it was off, and looked down. Finally, he looked back at Leo.

"I don't know _who _to be mad at, y'know? I'm so torn here it's drivin' me nuts."

Leo nodded slowly.

"But Don's right." Raph said roughly. "Casey's my friend… but he'd never make it to the door."

With that, Raph shoved the mower mercilessly, and left it rolling as he walked away, towards the house.

* * *

Don walked slowly down the hallway. He reached Lindy's door, and stopped outside of it.

He placed a hand on it, and was struck suddenly with the thought that this wouldn't be the last time his daughter would slam the door shut on him.

His thoughts were cut off, however, at the soft sounds coming from inside the door. He could hear her crying quietly, and his heart broke.

_Those tears are from me_. He'd never forgive himself.

Slowly, he opened the door. As soon as he did, he saw her move her head to face the wall, away from him.

"Go 'way." She mumbled, sniffling.

"Lindy…" He walked into the room and stood next to the bed. She moved farther away from him.

Sighing, he sat down on the bed. She defiantly curled herself up in a ball.

He put a hand on her back. "Lindy…"

She said nothing, just pushed her head further into her pillow.

"Lindy, please don't ignore me…"

"What?" She said softly, finally.

He paused a moment, thinking. He opened his mouth, then shut it again. She didn't want to hear how grown ups made mistakes. Didn't need to know all that. She was _four_.

He moved the hand on her back, rubbing softly. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, Linds. I should not have done that. I was wrong."

She sniffled lightly.

He sighed heavily. "Rosalind, please look at me." When she didn't, he tried again. "Please, baby, let me see that pretty face."

She turned to him, her nose red and face tear streaked. He felt his heart drop.

"I love you Lindy." He said, brushing her damp hair out of her eyes. "I know that doesn't make the hurt go away. But I want you to know that. Daddy… shouldn't have done that."

"Why did you?" She whispered, her eyes filling with tears again.

"I was mad at… at Casey." Don answered truthfully. "And I should not have yelled at you because of it." He lay down on the bed next to her. "Will you forgive me?" He asked, tracing a soft pattern on her back.

She giggled at the touch then looked at him. "Yes, Daddy." She said. "I forgives you."

He broke into a smile as she leapt up and landed on his plastron, where she leaned down to kiss his nose.

"C'mon," He sat up, throwing her over his shoulder in a very 'Mike' or 'Raph' move. "I think ice cream is in order here…"

She shrieked as he grabbed her, and let out another shriek at the mention of ice cream. He then carried her to the kitchen, setting her at the table, and grabbed a bowl and some ice cream. Once she was settled, he turned to the sink, and turned on the water under guise of washing the day's dishes. Leaning down, he rested his arms on the sink and, lowering his head, let the tears flow.

* * *

_**Author's Notes – **_

_Just a little in-between chappie. Don't ya just love those. ;) Heh, well, to answer your questions… I totally forgot! Thomas and Scott are my creations. I made them up, and they belong to me… though I'm not so sure how good of an admittance that is!… ;)_

_And, wow, Casey's in trouble should he show his face around you guys, huh? We'll find out just who it was that went to Thomas and what they said soon. _

_And, also… I never mentioned before… But during the 2004 fanfic awards, Learning to Live Again won. Many thinks for that; you have no idea how much it meant to me. Speaking of that fic… I had had a few ideas about continuing it… whaddaya all think? Should I continue, or let it be? Let me know! _

_And as for me? I'm off for a week's vacation! Have a good one guys. Not sure that I'll get another chapter up before I go, so, if I don't, enjoy your week! And talk to you soon! _


	6. Chapter 6

****

Chapter Six

He'd always liked sunrises.

Now, Mike had never been what anyone would call a 'early riser', but he'd always loved the sunrise. They didn't see them much when they lived in the sewers, but now that they were in the country, he every so often got up to see them.

Especially when he needed to think.

With all that had happened in just the last few days, he had a lot to think about.

He was confused, to say the least. One minute they were fine, the next… well… the next, they weren't.

April rarely came out of her room, except for meals. And _those _were no picnic, either. She rarely spoke to anyone, though Mike was sure that Leo had tried a few times. She was leaving the next day, and, speaking of picnics, they were having a surely ill-fated one before she went…

He shook his head, rising from where he sat on the porch. He'd better go inside, everyone else would be getting up soon.

* * *

"Naptime over!" Lindy jumped onto the chair at the table.

"Heya, jumping bean." Mike said from his place at the stove. Lindy put her chin in her hands, looking over to Leo. He caught her eye and she grinned happily.

"Why do I think you're up to something?" He asked, but a smile formed on his face.

"Not me!" She shook her head emphatically, hair tossing around her.

"Mmhmm…" Leo said, giving Mike a smile, then leaning over to tousle Lindy's hair. "We'll see."

She wriggled away, laughing. Then she stopped, looking around. "Where's Daddy?"

Leo glanced at Mike. "Your dad went for a walk, that's all…"

She frowned. "Why didn' he take me?"

"Ahh, I think he wanted a grown up walk." Mike attempted.

Lindy frowned. "He never wants to eat with me anymore…" She put her chin in her hands, looking down sadly.

Leo glanced at Mike, who frowned and turned back to the stove, shaking his head.

"We're having a picnic today, remember?" Leo gently nudged her.

"Is Daddy gonna be there?"

"He'll be there." Leo said firmly. And if he had to drag him there himself, he _would_.

* * *

Don walked the grounds of the farm. Every so often, an ill-placed rock or leaf became the victim of his rare displays of anger. He kicked another pebble out of his path, then realized that it was bigger than he'd originally thought. He grimaced, hopping on one foot as he tried to see the damage he'd done. He grumbled slightly. That had _hurt_.

He was, quite simply, avoiding. Avoiding his brothers, avoiding April… April. He sighed. What a fool he was. For falling for her… For acting on it.

He shook his head sadly. He'd certainly ruined the only friendship he'd ever known besides his brothers.

A stray branch hit him in the face, and he grimaced, moving it as he walked. Soon enough, he came upon the clearing he was looking for, though it was much less of a clearing now, and more of a garden.

It wasn't the same kind of garden Mikey had, either. Mike planted vegetables and herbs. Though, he barely had the patience to wait for them to ripen and mature, he'd become very adept at getting a good crop every year.

No, this garden bloomed with flowers and plants. Don had never been really big on the outdoors, but he found a certain calm tending to the plants. He'd feared his brothers might laugh at him, but they also, found the garden an appropriate tribute to their father.

He walked forward to sit in front of the gravestone, a few feet back. He closed his eyes breathing deeply. He inhaled the sweet mixture of scents that surrounded him, and felt instantly more calm. He opened his eyes; watching the vines sway gently in the breeze, the flowers rippling with the wind.

As much as he loved his computers, and his technology… he found a peace here that was matched by nothing.

He sighed, looking at the gravestone, tracing the etched words with his eyes. He needed a sign; something, anything, to tell him what to do.

"Don?"

He closed his eyes again.

April moved into the secluded area slowly. She looked around and gasped softly. It was beautiful here. She walked past Don, to Splinter's grave. She gently touched the top of it, moving her fingers along it.

"I miss him." She said finally.

Don nodded, though April wasn't looking at him. She continued.

"He was the closest thing I had to a father for a long time." She said softly.

"Well, he was all we had." Don said, and his voice contained a bitter sadness he didn't quite like.

"Don…" She said quietly. "That's unfair."

"How so?"

"Okay, fine…" She waved her hands. "I'm not fighting about this now. Leo asked me to call you for dinner" She walked a few feet away, then turned back. "You know, Don… all I want… all I need is an answer. That's all."

"It's not that simple." He muttered.

"And I think it is." She answered. "You spent the last few days ignoring me, or mad at me. I miss you, Donnie. What happened to us?"

"Life." Don said.

"That's a cop out." She walked up to him.

"No, it's the truth." Don said, turning to look at her finally.

She sighed, frustrated. "I messed up, Don." She said. "I messed up, alright? I never should have brought Casey back… I never should have got with him again at all. Is that what you want to hear?"

"I don't want to hear anything." He said quietly.

"Well, that's the difference between you and I." She continued. "I'm stuck, don't you see? Don't you see how hard this is for me?"

"For _you_?" He asked, astounded.

"Yes!" She said. "I know what I want, Don. But I can't guess… I can't know what anyone else does. I need an answer! I cannot live in this realm of guessing and wondering anymore."

He stood, unsure of what to do. "It's complicated…"

"No it's not!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "You _know _what you want, Don, so take it! Act on it! Stop wondering and worrying and analyzing everything! Life will go on without you if you do that."

"What do you want me to do…?" His eyes hardened as she spoke. "For the first time in my life, there's no book, or article, or study to help me with this… It's not easy for _me_, either. But I shouldn't have had to point _that _out."

She sighed, frustration overflowing in her. "Stop thinking, Don. When you think, you don't act. If you want something… go after it! _Do _something…!" Her voice raised as she spoke, her hurt apparent.

He walked toward her, his jaw set. Her eyes widened as he approached, and she back up a bit, until she was against a tree. He grabbed her around her waist, turning her body around, and setting her gently to the ground. He straddled her on his knees, one arm on each side of her head, as he leaned down and kissed her roughly.

Then suddenly, he broke it off, and sat back a bit. He shut his eyes tightly, breathing heavily as his arm muscles bulged around her.

"Is this what you want?" He asked softly, breathless and an edge to his voice.

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"See?" He whispered tightly. "It's _not _that easy."

* * *

"Leo! You got the plates?" Raph called. When he got no response, he tried again. "Leo!" Sighing, he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Leo, you asleep in here or what…"

He stopped short as he walked into the room to see his brother backing sheepishly away from the window. The still moving curtain gave him away, however.

"You watching for them?" Raph asked plainly.

"Yeah." Leo shifted. "I'm… a tad worried…"

Raph chuckled. "Leo, you're _always w_orried."

"Maybe I shouldn't have sent April to look for him…"

"Leo, being away from the city so long has made you as indecisive as Mikey at a buffet." Raph shook his head. "I've never seen you question more than you have since we got here. Maybe it's time to seriously think about going back."

Leo shifted again. "We've talked about this, Raph."

"No, _you've _talked about this. I never got a chance to say anything."

Leo glanced out the window again. "We'll talk about it, Raph, okay? But I know what Don's gonna say… Mikey too, I think." He looked over at his brother. "I know how you feel about goin back, okay…?"

"Goin' backs where?"

They both turned to see Lindy, standing in the doorway. They shared a glance.

"Are you goin' backs to the city, Uncle Raph? New Corks?"

Raph grinned, but it was strained. "That's New _York_, Rosie-posie." He said, scooping her up and calling her the name only he did. "And I'm not going anywhere soon."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, sighing. "Good… I don' want you goin' away from home again."

Raph's eyes met Leo's over the top of her head, and Raph gripped the child a little more tightly.

* * *

Turning his gaze away from hers finally, Don pushed himself off April, rising and walking a few feet away, his legs shaky. He stopped at a tree, pretending to study the artistic patterns throughout the bark. His eyes gleamed in frustrated tears.

After a moment, April, too, rose. She put a hand to her still racing heart. She looked over to Don, who had his shell to her. She sighed, her breath wavering. Closing her eyes, she felt her heartbeat… fast with excitement… and want.

* * *

****

Author's Notes -

Heh. Judging by the last reviews after my comment on having ideas for Learning To Live Again, I kinda got the idea that y'all wanted me to continue it. So I did. Hehe. ;) That really took my attention for a bit (and it still is… expect another chapter (and more!) soon!) As did vacation and an illness (long and yucky… emergency room even) but I'm okay now. A new job, with more hours and then a move to a new position in said job also seriously cut into my writing time. So, my apologies, dear friends. I shall be updating again soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7 _**

Raph sighed.

He was doing it. He was actually watching out the window for someone.

Leo was rubbing off on him. He hung his head sadly.

A light tugging distracted him. He looked down. Lindy held one of his fingers in her small ones. "What's up, Rosebud?"

"I'm hung'y, uncle Raphy."

"We're gonna eat soon."

She sighed sadly. "I wanna snack." She looked up at him, grinning brightly. "Pwease?"

He sighed then, also. "C'mon." He motioned to the kitchen. "But you breath one worda this to yer uncles or daddy… and I'm tellin' them who really broke the remote."

Her eyes widened, and she nodded solemnly.

They entered the kitchen and she tried to climb on the counter.

"You know better." He said, grabbing her and setting her on the ground. "Bottom on the chair, Rosie."

She said nothing, but climbed onto the chair at the table.

"Healthy." He said, grabbing from the cupboards and refrigerator, then turning to her. "Apples and peanut butter and graham crackers. What do you want to drink?"

"Water."

He continued to look at her.

"Oh!" She exclaimed suddenly. "Please." She added.

He nodded. "That's better." He sat down next to her after getting her a water. Watching her eat, he felt a sudden thought. His domesticity disgusted him. He let out a short laugh.

"What's funny, uncle Raphy?" She looked at him, peanut butter smeared on her cheek.

"Nothin'." He said, then grabbed her water and took a sip of it. "Thanks."

She stared at him, chewing slowly.

"What's the matter?" He asked. "You almost done? We gotta get goin' soon."

"I'm thirsty."

He blinked. "Well there's your water _right there_." He said, pointing to the glass on the table before her.

"You drank out of it."

"So?"

"It has your germies in it. I might catch a… something." She said slowly.

He stared at her for a moment. "You've been spending too much time with your Daddy, you know that?"

* * *

"Ta daaaa!"

Mike brought out a plate of hamburgers and hot dogs, setting them on the picnic table with flair.

"Yaaay." April clapped, grinning and nudging Lindy, who grinned back. After her and Don's… 'conversation', she'd taken a long walk before going back to the house just in time for the picnic.

She didn't where Don had been the rest of the time. She hadn't asked.

"Everything looks good, Mike." Leo said, and the rest nodded their approval.

"I'm almost too sick of looking at food from cooking all day to actually eat." He said, licking his lips and reaching for a roll. "Almost."

Simultaneous groans and laughs erupted at that. Soon, the only sound was the sound of eating, and murmured compliments about the food.

"Oh!" April exclaimed suddenly. "I almost forgot. I picked these up for you at home, and meant to give them to you earlier but…" She cut off, then jumped up, and ran into the house.

They all looked at each other after her sudden departure.

She soon came running back out, handing Leo a stack of papers.

"What are…" He asked, looking them over, then looking up at her. "Schools?"

"What?" Don snatched the papers away from Leo, scanning them over. "Well… we've never discussed schooling before. I'd assumed we could teach her at home…"

"And then what?" April said. "When she gets older…"

"She'll need an actual degree." Mike mumbled quietly.

"Agreed." Don said quietly. "But these…" He motioned to the papers before them. "Are all for New York schools."

"Well…" April said. "I was thinking about that. She can come stay with me for the school year, if you want. You can ALL come back…"

"Back wheres?" Lindy looked confused.

"Hey, can we not do this while the kid's around?" Raph cut in.

"What about the schools here?" Don asked, brow furrowed.

"I never considered…" April admitted.

"Why?"

"Well…" She said. "No offense fellas… but whose gonna take her and get her?"

"Who's taking me _where_?" Lindy asked a bit louder, her eyes wide.

"You're not going _any_where, angel." Don said.

"You're hurting her by doing this, Don." April insisted.

Raph threw his napkin down. "Quit it you two." He gritted his teeth, motioning to Lindy, who was beginning to look upset.

"I…" Don said, shutting his mouth and breathing out slowly. No one ever evoked a response from him like this except for her.

"Get up." He said briskly.

Everyone stopped talking, and he rounded the table, taking April's arm gently. "Get up." He said again.

Jutting her chin, she rose, stalking away from him and the table.

* * *

They walked a bit away from the table in silence, into the woods. They stopped finally at a clearing.

"How dare you do that?" Don rounded on April. She sighed.

"I'm just thinking of her, Don."

"But she's _my_ daughter. Not _yours_."

"I _know that._" She spit out, looking hurt for a moment, before narrowing her eyes.

"Then let me raise her." Don said.

"Then _do _something with her!"

Don took a few steps towards her, and she backed up. "Don't tell _me_ how to raise my child."

"Oh, if it weren't for me, you never would have had her." She said, before she could even think the words.

He took a deep breath.

"I'm…. sorry, Don." She said, walking up to him. He looked at her.

"You know…" He began. "No one ever gets a response from me like you do."

"I shouldn't have said that." She continued.

"And I shouldn't do this." He grabbed her, kissing her soundly. She gasped, putting her hands against his plastron, but soon relaxed against him.

All the passion they fought from surfaced into the kiss, and April slid down, bringing him with her to the ground.

* * *

Leo glared at Raph.

"What?"

"Did you talk to her about this?" Leo asked sharply.

"What? No!" Raph exclaimed.

"That's real ironic, seeing as how you wanna go _back_ so badly."

Mike dropped his fork, looking at them. "Go back?"

They ignored him, and kept their gazes even with each other. Raph looked away first. Leo blinked. That _never _happened.

"I didn't, Leo." Raph said quietly. "I swear I didn't."

"Aw, jeez." Mike said suddenly, standing up, bumping the table and jostling it as he did. "Where'd she go?"

Both Raph and Leo jumped up at the same time, their eyes flying to the spot Lindy had been just moments earlier.

Raph looked under the table. He swore softly.

"Let's go." Leo said, and they all hurried off in different directions.

* * *

Breathing deeply, April's eyes met Don's. "This," she breathed, "isn't right."

"I know." He breathed back. She leaned up and kissed him again anyway.

He shifted, careful to keep his complete weight off of her.

"April…" He groaned, moving his hands over her shoulders. All that mattered at that moment was _touching _her.

"Why do we do this to ourselves?" She breathed, wrapping her arms around his. "Make it so hard." She closed her eyes as he kissed her neck.

"We're both stubborn." He grinned against her. "Some more so than others, I think."

She hit him playfully, closing her eyes and grinning.

"Don't worry." She grinned, sighing as he kissed her neck again. "I forgive you for it."

* * *

Leo rushed around the house, his heart racing. Suddenly, he heard a soft sniffling sound. Looking around, he finally spotted a shape on her play set ledge.

"Linds?" He walked up slowly. She was there, chin on her knees, arms wrapped around herself.

"Hey, baby." He stood in front of her. "Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"Is everyone fighting because of me?"

"No." He said, surprised. "No." He repeated. "Don't think that."

"I don't wanna go anywhere." She shook her head.

He sighed, reaching up and grabbing her, holding her against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're not." He said soothingly. "I promise."

"How come you're not my daddy?" She asked softly. He started, pulling her away to look at her.

"Rosalind Imogene. Don't you ever say anything like that ever again. Ever." He said softly, but sternly.

"I'm sorry." She said softly, tears running down her face.

"Your daddy loves you so very much, Lindy. That's why he's so… uptight right now." He said, not knowing what other word to use.

She sniffled against him.

"Okay?" He asked.

"Okay." She nodded against him. He hugged her to him even more tightly.

* * *

"I'm sorry things have been bad between us, Donnie." April admitted softly. "I never wanted this for us."

"Me either." He whispered.

It was silent for a long moment. "I'm sorry I did all that without asking you." She said.

He closed his eyes, pressing his face against her neck. "Lindy." He groaned softly.

"What?"

"I have to go back." He stood quickly. "I left her there… and I've been leaving her for far too long." He headed back towards the house.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter Eight_**

Don opened his eyes, rolling over to face the window. Bright moonlight streamed into the room. The country afforded them the luxury of being able to see, untainted by the busy life of a city, all the lights and sounds and smells that nature provided them. After many a sleepless night, Don was able to gage that it was well past 3 am.

He sighed, giving up on sleep for the night, and got up, tiptoeing down to the kitchen. He remained lost in thought as he reached into the cupboard and pulled out an almost empty bag of Cheez-Its. Grinning momentarily, he popped one into his mouth. Lindy would only eat the small, square snacks, refusing the Goldfish shaped versions. They'd had to band together to eat the remainder of the extra large bag of Goldfish crackers that her 'Unca Mikey' had unknowingly bought her; she'd cried when the 'tiny fishies' snacks were smiling back up at her.

Thoughts of his daughter both thrilled and sobered him. Today had been excruciatingly long, and upsetting. After he'd gotten back from his 'talk' with April, things had taken a turn for the worse...

* * *

_Hours earlier... _

Don walked up to Leo, who still held a clinging Lindy in his arms.

"Hey, Baby." He said softly, reaching for her. She turned, squirming out of Leo's grasp so he had to set her down. Don knelt in front of her. "Come here, Angel." He began as she crossed her arms in a defiant pose not very unlike Raph. She slowly, almost cautiously, walked into his arms, hugging his neck tightly.

April had followed close behind Don, and she approached the group now. "Linds," She began.

"No!" Lindy shouted suddenly, pulling away from Don and startling all of them.

"You stay 'way from my daddy!" She cried, moving to stand between them, hand pointing towards April.

"Rosalind." Don murmured, shocked.

"Ev'y time you near him, ev'yone _fights!_" She went on despairingly. Raph threw a grimaced look Leo's way, and Mike fidgeted nervously, an upset look on his face.

"Rosalind Imogene!" Don admonished, standing and placing a hand on the small child's slightly shaking shoulder. With the touch, a small sob escaped her, and she took off running towards the house.

A shared glance went throughout the group, and Don went after Lindy. He got into the house just in time to hear a door slam, and he found himself outside her room. His heart broke (as it did now, remembering) at the sound of her soft cries.

He opened her door slowly poked his head in. Her small body was curled in a ball in the middle of her bed, back to him. He walked over, then sat on her bed after a moment. "Lindy..." He started, but she tightened her body into a tighter ball. He tried again. "Lindy, angel... I'm very sorry I upset you earlier." She sobbed quietly and he hesitated, taking a breath. "Daddy... Daddy made a mistake." He said quietly, almost more to himself than to her. "And I am so sorry."

It was silent for a long, painful moment before she spoke softly. "Was I bad?"

"What?" He looked at her, surprised.

She took a breath before continuing. "Ev'yone fought... an' you wan' send me 'way?" Her voice broke as she went on, and Don put a hand on her back, his heart aching to take that moment at the table back. "No, baby... You weren't bad." He sighed, leaning back a bit and closing his eyes. "Sometimes grown ups make mistakes." He began quietly. "We say the wrong things or fight when we shouldn't."

"Grown ups bad?" She hiccuped softly.

He nodded, "Sometimes. And we were very, very wrong having a fight about you. But everyone here loves you so much that we all want you to have the very best and be happy."

She was silent a long moment, and Don noticed her sobs were only soft sighs now. "But, I'm happy when no _fights, _Daddy"

His throat constricted. "Me too, angel. And we're gonna try real hard to... be good. No more fights."

She seemed to consider this a moment, and turned to face him, her face red and tear-streaked, but no longer crying. "I f'give you, Daddy." She said, wrapping her arms around him.

* * *

A slight noise brought Don back to the present, and he jumped slightly in his seat. Leo stood in the doorway, looking almost sheepish.

"Sorry." He said softly, walking towards Don. "Though, I must say, I'm surprised to see you here... I haven't seen you around this late since you quit with the midnight feedings..." Leo's joke falling flat, he grimaced and sat down next to Don. "Ok," He said, leaning forward. "What's up?"

Don looked at his brother with surprise on his face. Then he sighed, looking down at the table. "I messed up, Leo." He admitted softly.

Leo's eyes softened. "Don...?"

"I'm just..." Don began, faltering, shutting his eyes tightly. "I've been so stupid. I've... been a bad father." He trailed off.

Leo balked at that. "Donnie. Have you seen that little girl?" When his brother refused to answer him, he leaned in further towards Don. "Ok, so she's happiest when no one's fighting and everyone's happy... But she is..." He searched for a word. "She has blossomed, Don."

"I ignored her." Don went on, sullenly.

Leo sighed. "Well, Don. You're not perfect. No one is."

"Do you know, she told me she forgave me? She... shouldn't have to." He looked down. "I shouldn't... I shouldn't make her so sad."

It was silent a long moment before Don spoke again, though it was so low Leo could barely hear him.

"I kissed her." Leo blinked a few times, as if that would help him understand the words better.

"What?"

Don looked up a bit at that. "I kissed her." He whispered. "I left my baby girl alone at that table this morning... I went after April, and I kissed her."

"Donnie." Leo breathed. He had no idea it had gone this far. Don looked back down again, a slight blush creeping over his cheeks. Leo opened and closed his mouth a few times, for once, unsure of what to say. But Don beat him to it: "You know, I went after her so mad... and we just... I just... " He looked up. "She kissed me back."

Leo groaned internally, but found himself watching Don intently. He found that he wanted to ask him questions about it all. A certain curiosity piqued in his mind, but he shook his head of it and concentrated on his brother.

"I don't know what to do." Don was moaning into his arms, where he'd lain his head.

Leo sat up a bit. "Don," He said, placing a hand on his brother's arm. "The only advice I can give you here, is that you have to do... what you have to do."

Don thought about that a minute, before nodding slightly. "What you _want _to do, and what you _have _to do are rarely the same thing... But what if you want both so badly... it hurts?"

Leo paused. "Well, I suppose you... you either have to choose, Donnie. Or make it work."

Don bit his lip thoughtfully. "Make it work." He repeated softly, almost under his breath.

"It's not something that's going to be decided tonight, Donnie." Leo stood, putting a hand on Don's shoulder. "Why don't you get some sleep, huh? We can all use it."

Don nodded, and stood. "Leo? Could you not... Tell the others about this?" His voice was sheepish, and his face more so. Leo grinned slightly. "Yeah, Donnie." He slung an arm over Don's shoulder as they walked out of the room. He knew the light-hearted part of this covered way more deepness than he cared to think about right now.

"Thanks, Leo." Leo nodded his response, and Don ducked out of his grasp, walking back to his room. He passed Lindy's room on his way, and walked in to check on her. Her deep breaths told him that she was asleep, and he walked up to her bed. He grabbed the blankets she slept under even during the summer, and pulled them up further, as she'd kicked them down during sleep.

Her wavy hair was a mess over the pillows and she clutched her stuffed animal like a life preserver. He watched her small face as she slept, her tiny pink lips as she breathed, and he was overcome once more with just how strong the feeling was of his need to protect her. How much she meant to him. He moved a hand gently over her hair, and she moved, but did not wake up.

He sat down in the chair across the room, watching her sleep.

He knew what he had to do.


End file.
